herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Nicole the Holo-Lynx is the tetartagonist and a character from the comic book and SatAM cartoon versions of Sonic the Hedgehog. History SatAM to be added Archie Pre-Super Genesis Wave Nicole hails from an alternate future where she was created by Rotor the Walrus at the request of Queen Sally Acorn. She was built as a copy of the original Nicole A.I. which was destroyed during the Freedom Fighters' final confrontation against Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Nicole was placed inside a sphere and sent back in time to aid the Freedom Fighters of the past in their battles against Dr. Robotnik. However, after the sphere was discovered by the heroes, they were unable to open it, so they took the sphere to their headquarters where it opened itself later that night. Sally was the first to meet Nicole and the A.I. offered her services to the princess before the other Freedom Fighters arrived onto the scene. Sally decided to keep Nicole despite Sonic the Hedgehog expressing some distrust toward the handheld computer and Rotor later attempted hack into her to discover her place of origin, but was unsuccessful due to firewalls in Nicole's programming. Post-Super Genesis Wave Nicole was the creation of Dr. Ellidy (King Acorn's former advisor) and was suppose to serve as a support A.I. for the digitalized consciousness of his daughter Nikki, who was suffering from an incurable illness that would eventually calm her life. The idea was for Nicole to contribute towards Nikki's growth in cyberspace. However, Nikki was instead absorbed into Nicole's programming, much to Dr. Ellidy's grief, and the project was deemed a failure. Believing that Nicole could still be of some use, Dr. Ellidy uploaded her into a handheld computer and gave her away as a gift to Princess Sally Acorn, who named the A.I. after one of her ancestors. Personality Originally, Nicole's behavior was completely logic-orientated, with logic being the only motivation behind any decision, and she seemed lacking in autonomy. As time went on though, Nicole became more lifelike, and currently possesses many of the traits of a living being which she is fully regarded as by her friends. She is friendly, helpful, and a loyal member of the Freedom Fighters, having helped her friends at her own risk more than once. She is also able to express concern and support for others, and feeling guilty at risking the mental stability of her friends when restoring their old memories, and is not without the ability to mock or express defiance. Despite her experiences, Nicole is at times out of touch with the life-like side of herself, reverting to the more logical thought processes of a machine as she dismisses the illogical nature of magic and wishful thinking, and initially seeing the beautiful Crystal Cave as little more than a mineral deposit. Despite this, she is capable of appreciating beauty as she experiences the wonders of having an actual body, and of helping others in times of difficulty. In addition, Nicole has become somewhat philosophical, realizing how important it is to preserve the wonders of the world they are fighting for. Nicole also seems to resent her previous emotionless self as she states to Dr. Ellidy that while she can recall past memories, she does not like looking back to them as she now sees them in a whole new perspective. Powers and abilities As a computer, Nicole possesses a variety of abilities. In her handheld form, she can interface with other mechanical systems, allowing her to access and download information or even provide the Freedom Fighters with control over various unfriendly technologies. She also possesses a genius-level intellect, as she can process information and possess knowledge far beyond the average person. Nicole can project a small hologram of her lynx form from her hand-held. When fitted with a Power Ring, she can fully assume her lynx form, though it dissipates if the Power Ring runs out. In her holographic form, she has fully functional limbs and the use of several senses. While her hologram form is vulnerable to attack, no damage is incurred to Nicole so long as her handheld form remains unharmed. Nicole also is able to create barriers of an unknown greenish energy, which are strong enough to block laser fire.In the Digital World Nicole's abilities are expanded remarkably to the point she is capable of virtually anything she wishes, making her a fierce opponent. In the Digital World Nicole's powers are incredible, ranging from modifying and controlling existing virtual structures to creating new material, such as weapons-she seems to favor a pitchfork-like implement. She is also capable of producing digital energy blasts and creating firewalls, though her strength is not unlimited. When reality was reshaped, Nicole somehow absorbed residual energy from the Super Genesis Wave, which severely compromised her systems. However, contact with her computer body allowed inhabitants of the altered reality to regain their memories of the unaltered world (sans Sonic), though the process would be mentally overwhelming and even threaten other's mental stability. Once all the leftover Genesis Wave energy had been spent, she lost this ability. Overclocked Nicole With a Red Star Ring hooked up to Nicole's handheld, Nicole can become Overclocked Nicole. In this form, Nicole's powers in the Digital World is greatly enhanced, reaching the point where she can easily overpower Phage. Gallery Images F59hBr.jpg Trivia *In the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity, there has been speculation as to what alternate future Nicole originally came from, as multiple different futures have been introduced over time. Writer Ian Flynn has addressed the confusion by saying Nicole could be from one of a certain number of timelines. But for the sake of simplicity, She might have come from the same alternate future Robo-Robotnik, later known as Dr. Eggman, originated from. Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Creation Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Insecure Category:Energy Beings Category:Internet Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tragic Category:Omniscient Category:Superheroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Big Good Category:Mastermind Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Honorable